Paparazzi
by speedofsound60
Summary: Noctis is celebrating his 16th birthday, and he and Prompto get more than they bargained for when they find themselves being chased by the Paparazzi through the streets of Insomnia. The thrill of their great escape leads to some surprising exploits. Fast cars. Fast bois. M/M - Promptis. Rated M for mature adult content. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Fifth Avenue Crazy

**Author's Note:**

I do not own FFXV or any of the characters. This story takes place while the guys are in high school, where boredom and laziness are the only tragedies in their lives. Prompto is a royal troublemaker, and Noctis gets dragged along for the ride. You will not find much substance, angst, despair, or deep feels here. Just a couple of teenagers up to no good and caught up in youthful adolescence. I will admit, this fic was inspired by my desire for a muscle car, which I now own and have nicknamed the Regalia (because yes, I am that much of a nerd!). XD If you are a connoisseur of rock music, this story will be best paired with some Local H, Adelitas Way, and Decyfer Down (as the chapter titles will indicate). Please forgive any errors, I do not have a formal beta and this is my first attempt at writing an action-based story. I greatly welcome feedback to help me improve. Please enjoy! ^^

 **Warning:**

Promptis, yaoi/BL, language, completely shameless AU. Rated M for mature adult sexual content in later chapters. Consider yourself warned!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fifth Ave Crazy**

The neon glowing signs of Insomnia's red-light district flew past as the two high-schoolers were forced to test the limits of the Regalia, Noctis' brand new toy courtesy of King Regis.

Noctis bit down on his lip and gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles, looking wide-eyed into the rear-view mirror. Seeing the headlights closing in behind them, the Prince floored the accelerator and the car careened wildly around a street corner. The dark-haired teen was tearing up asphalt, running stop signs, and breaking almost every traffic law in Insomnia in a futile attempt to lose the car tailing them through this less-than-reputable end of town.

"Faster, Noct! They're right behind us!" Prompto shouted frantically, slamming his hands repeatedly on the dash, as if that would somehow propel the Regalia forward.

"I'm going as fast as I can without killing us," Noctis murmured in annoyance as he swerved suddenly out into the oncoming traffic lane to pass a van that was blocking his pathway of escape. Thankfully, at this late hour, there was barely any traffic. No other vehicles were heading toward them. But Prompto, now sitting wide-eyed with panic, was pretty sure Noctis hadn't checked that before pulling out. Did the Regalia even come with passenger-side airbags? Prompto didn't want to think about it at the moment…

Even the cocky Prince had to admit he was way out of his league on this one. He had only gotten his learner's permit a few months back, and the teenager certainly hadn't realized he would need high-speed car chase experience under his belt to venture out with his best friend and celebrate his birthday. Noctis, for the first time in his life, was literally sweating bullets behind the wheel, his shirt growing more damp with each passing minute, and his chest pounding as though he were on the verge of a heart attack.

"Sorry dude," muttered the Prince at the unfortunate motorist forced onto the shoulder of the road, the van's horn blaring in protest at the Regalia as it raced recklessly by. Noctis veered back into his lane and checked out the side mirror once again to survey the situation.

"Still there," cried Prompto, stating the obvious.

"Seriously, what the hell is this guy's problem?" Noctis cursed.

"Red light!" the blond squealed, covering his eyes.

"Sorry!" the raven-haired teen cringed as he blasted through the intersection. "Red means go, right?" Noctis smirked.

"Hey, take Fifth Avenue up ahead on the right. I know a short cut that should get us to the freeway," Prompto yelled over the sound of revving engines and screeching tires. The Prince glanced at Prompto, wondering how on earth the blond knew anything about this sketchy part of town. Prompto noticed the look, and could only imagine how hard he was going to get interrogated about this later, if they actually made it out of this in one piece.

"Ok, here goes nothin'. Hang on," Noctis shouted in warning as they approached the Fifth Avenue intersection at ferocious speed. The car swung hard to the right without any hint of slowing down.

"Holy shit!" the teenagers shrieked in unison as the Regalia seemed to drift in air. The blond gripped his fingernails into the leather dashboard and squeezed his eyes shut as he prayed silently and hoped for the best, visions of his short and meaningless life flashing across the backs of his eyelids. _It wasn't supposed to end like this._ He still needed to turn in his biology homework. If it was late again, he would be failing the class. He really should have cleaned up his room before he left… Should have password protected his laptop… Should have smoked his secret stash. And oh my, how he cringed at the thought of his poor mother sorting through the dirty laundry scattered about his room, picking up the 'used' socks that were surely crusty by now. But above all else, he really should have taken the leap to ask Noct out on a date... Damn it all to hell.

Surprisingly, after some wicked fishtailing, Noctis managed to get the Regalia back under control. The blond hesitatingly opened his eyes, surprised to still be alive. "Oh man! That was close!" Prompto squawked.

"Shit," Noctis swore, returning his gaze to the rear-view. The car was _still_ in pursuit, skidding around the corner right behind them.

"Quick, this is it. Turn here!" the blond commanded, pointing to a dark, narrow alley just up ahead. On command, the Regalia swerved around the sharp corner, setting off sparks as the tailgate grazed the side of a dumpster.

"Not good!" cried Prompto as the car careened around the bend.

The teenagers sped down the alley that could only be described as a desolate wasteland of litter, discarded newspapers, and heaps of garbage bags. The Prince shuddered to think about how life was for the homeless that lived in places like this. The rundown buildings, torn up gutters, and graffiti were an eye opener for the Prince, who normally wasn't permitted to travel very far off the beaten paths between his flat, the palace, and school.

Scattered paper and debris became airborne as the Regalia flew through the dark passage, the whirr of the engine reverberating off the narrow brick walls. Suddenly, the pair finally broke out onto a freeway ramp, barely missing an oversized garbage truck that was backing across the alleyway. Once on the freeway, Noctis let the car go full throttle on the smooth, open road.

"Woah, I think we did it, dude! I don't see them back there anymore!" Prompto cried happily, looking out the rear window and pounding the seat with a victory fist. "Woohoo!"

"Probably stuck behind the garbage truck that almost creamed us," Noctis mumbled.

"Man, I totally thought we were goners!" said the blond in a voice that sounded way too excited for someone who had narrowly escaped a fate of getting scraped off the pavement just moments before.

Prompto turned around and sat back in his seat, heart still pounding. He exhaled a deep breath. With shaky hands, the teen reached around to fasten the seatbelt that had been completely forgotten in the chaos of their getaway. Despite his focused efforts to stabilize his jittery hands, it took him several tries to get the metal clasp into the buckle.

"Tsk. That could've been useful before, don't ya think?" Noctis snickered, glancing at the blond briefly before returning his focus to the freeway that stretched out before them.

"Shut up, bro!" Prompto grinned and gave the Prince's shoulder a playful shove.

The pair drove in comfortable silence for a while, as the color slowly returned to Noctis' knuckles. Prompto reached forward and flicked on the radio, filling the car with the sound of heavy bass and rock music.

"Never thought I'd ever say this man, but nice driving back there."

"Thanks."

"It feels good to still be in one piece," Prompto laughed, jokingly patting himself down to ensure all his parts were still intact. He was surprised to look up and see the corners of Noctis' lips curl up in an almost smile.

"Don't worry, Prom. My dad will do something about that when he sees what we've done to the car… and if he sees the morning newspaper," the raven-haired boy added. Noctis was pretty sure that although he somehow managed to keep both of them alive for the time being, his father would most likely finish the job when he found out about this ill-advised little birthday adventure.

Prompto sputtered into gloved hands, "Oh man, we are so dead!"


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Reputation

**Chapter 2: Bad Reputation**

 _(~1 hour earlier)_

It had been three long weeks of scorching summer heat and the small, wall-mounted air conditioner whirred loudly in a losing battle against the stifling, stagnant air inside Noctis' living room. Thankfully, the late August heat wave was finally starting to break, and with any luck in a day or two the rains would arrive and bring the rapid cool-down that all of the Insomnia weather forecasters were promising.

"Come on, dude. We should be out celebrating! Enjoying our youth!" the blond exclaimed in an attempt to convince his best friend to ditch their regular weeknight ritual of pizza and video gaming. "It's your birthday! How many times do you turn 16?" Prompto whined as he tossed his cell phone onto the coffee table for dramatic effect, and laid back against the expensive leather couch with a loud, deflated sigh.

"Only once, thankfully," Noctis murmured. The Prince didn't think birthdays were anything special. He had undoubtedly attended more than his fill of royal parties and birthday affairs when he was younger. Each passing year was only serving to mark the fact that he grew closer to the eventual reality of becoming King. It wasn't something he looked forward to, and he hated the idea that as King he would be forced to give up whatever minute freedoms that were currently afforded to him, and his life would no longer be his own. Birthdays were not really something he cared to celebrate. And this year, he had absolutely no appetite to leave his flat. In fact, all he really wanted to do to celebrate his birthday was to crawl into bed early and catch a few extra Z's. But Prompto was making damn well sure that wasn't happening.

"You even have the Regalia. We could go anywhere we want. Do anything we want! What do you say, buddy?" The blond leaned forward, an excited glint in his sapphire eyes illuminated by the glow of the television. "Shouldn't we go out and live a little?" he asked, staring down at his best friend sitting on the floor in front of the paused PlayStation.

"Don't think that's such a good idea," Noctis said flatly.

"Come on dude! Go out tonight, and you can do whatever you want for the rest of the week. I'll even leave you alone if you want some unlimited nap time, I promise!" bargained the blond, placing a hand upon his heart.

"Not gonna happen." Although the idea was quite tempting, Noct was stubbornly standing his ground. He tried hard to ignore the fact that he had been down this road so many times before, he knew he may as well just give in to the blond now and get it over with because once Prompto set his mind to something, he was relentless until he got what he wanted. And tonight, Prompto had decided that he wanted them to go out. Despite his best efforts, Noctis realized it was most likely only a matter of time until that happened.

Prompto's excitement rapidly devolved into a sad, droopy pout. Whenever Noctis refused his best friend, he would be given _the face_ \- that gloomy pout the blond would flash whenever he was feigning disappointment. Because Noctis found it insufferable, _the face_ had quickly become one of the strongest weapons in the blond's arsenal. And that pout was usually the reason the raven-haired teen got swept along with whatever grand scheme his best friend was concocting since Prompto, being the playful, vibrant soul that he was, was almost always up to something. Ignis had branded the blond a 'Royal Troublemaker', and it was one of the few things Noct and Ignis actually agreed on these days.

It was true that the Prince found Prompto's seemingly care-free zest for life and never-ending source of energy refreshing. These were qualities he himself would never possess, and he figured they added a healthy balance to his otherwise mundane life. However, it was Prompto's desire for good-spirited fun that had landed the two best friends in major trouble on more than one occasion. Like the time Prompto started a food fight in the school cafeteria that got them both a week of detention. Or the time before that, when the blond practically blew up their chemistry lab experiment because he really just needed to see what happened if he added hydrochloric acid to their beaker. Somehow, that little stunt had managed to get the Prince grounded for three weeks with all electronic privileges revoked right after the release of the newest Assassin's Creed. Talk about bad timing. And he didn't even do anything. It was the longest and most painful three weeks of his existence, and Noct still hadn't fully forgiven Prompto for it.

Seeing that Noctis still needed more convincing, Prompto decided on a different tactic, his expression turning to one of devilishness. He knew Ignis had been riding Noctis hard lately about everything from grades, to eating more vegetables, to following road rules while behind the wheel, and so forth. The blond surmised he could use this to his advantage. "Hey, I know! Let's do something that Ignis would never approve of," he added, emphasizing the last few words to strike a chord with his best friend.

Noctis glanced up at Prompto, slightly intrigued. The blond was grinning ear to ear, the glimmer in his eyes looking like trouble already. Noctis could almost see his willpower breaking within the deep blue reflection. He contemplatively glimpsed at the clock. Half past nine, on a school night no less. And on top of that, his graduated licensing permit technically prohibited him from driving after dark. But on the other hand, Ignis, Gladio, and his father had all stopped by earlier to wish him a happy birthday. He was pretty sure he could easily slip out unnoticed. Plus, the chances of he and Prompto being discovering out and about this late were pretty low, especially if they kept a low profile. That might be hard in the Regalia, but honestly, what police officer would ever dare to interfere with the royal vehicle?

"Ok, ok, fine," muttered the raven-haired teen, finally rewarding the blond's perseverance.

"All right!" Prompto exclaimed with a fistful of enthusiasm. He was proud of his victory and popped up off the couch with newfound vigour.

"But I'm holding you to your promise," the Prince advised. There was no way he was agreeing to this if he couldn't cast off all social responsibility and spend the rest of the week napping at his leisure.

"Sure, sure. You got it dude!"

Groaning and rubbing his eyes, the dark-haired teen shut down his PlayStation and stood up. He could barely believe he was letting Prompto talk him into doing something that could get him grounded, _again_.

"Oh, and it's just for like an hour or so," Noctis advised. Any longer than that would surely raise the odds of them getting caught, and not to mention, interfere with his chances of getting a good night's sleep.

"Don't worry man, I'll make this worth your while!" the blond chirped excitedly, shoving his cell phone into his pocket and rushing toward the door before the Prince could change his mind. Noctis hastily threw on a vest and his favorite baseball cap, and grabbed the keys to the Regalia. "I've got just the thing, dude. Let's do this!" Prompto declared as the two stepped out into the refreshing evening breeze.

"Here we go again," mumbled the Prince.


	3. Chapter 3: Ride with Me

**Chapter 3: Ride with Me**

The Regalia's engine roared to life as the teens peeled away from Noctis' flat and ventured off into the night. A short time later, after some overly-generous helpings of Kenny's fries and a couple of greasy hamburgers, the two stopped into the ice cream parlour that had recently opened across town to top off their meals with a couple of late-night milkshakes. Chocolate for Prompto. Strawberry for the Prince. Both extra-large, of course.

All consumables of the evening had been purchased courtesy of Prompto, who Noctis knew was always flat broke and would probably need to go without lunch money for the next week because of the splurging. However, just for tonight, the Prince allowed himself to be treated. Partly because he knew Prompto wouldn't hear otherwise, and partly because he simply liked the smiling version of his blond accomplice a lot better than the alternative. He also knew that Ignis packed enough food in his lunches to feed a small army, so he could easily share and Prompto would not have to go without.

"If I didn't know better, I would say your mission was to give me a birthday heart attack," the Prince complained jokingly as he clutched his gut and rolled himself behind the wheel of the Regalia on their way from the ice cream parlour.

"You loved every single mouthful of happiness dude, admit it!" the blond quipped, rubbing his own swollen belly. "Gonna have to run twice my normal route tomorrow, but man, that shake was totally worth it!" Prompto snivelled happily.

Noctis chuckled. "Want me to drop you home, or are you crashing?" he asked, turning the key in the ignition. With little parental supervision, the blond was free to come and go as he pleased, with nobody so much as batting an eye if he didn't come home. As such, it wasn't uncommon for Prompto, on occasion, to sleep on Noctis' couch if they were up late gaming. The blond had even acquired a small drawer in Noctis' dresser where he kept a pair of tacky chocobo-print sleep pants, a couple of extra school shirts, and the hair gel he couldn't live without.

" _Noct_ so fast, birthday boy!" the blond exclaimed excitedly, poking an index finger playfully into Noctis' cheek. "There's one more stop we've gotta make before the night is over!" Prompto's fountain of energy was met with an exaggerated eye roll as the raven-haired teen swatted his friend's hand away.

"Seriously, you're killing me!" the Prince joked.

"Don't worry. It's not too far from here, so just drive!"

Under Prompto's direction, the Regalia traversed a few city blocks before pulling onto a narrow avenue lined with shuttered businesses and deserted parking lots. Finally, Noctis was instructed to pull the vehicle into a curb-side parking stall in front of a grungy, dimly lit convenience store.

"What is this place?" questioned Noct, eyebrow raised at the heavy iron bars that decorated all the doors and windows of the shop. Although, in this part of town, it was easy for Noctis to surmise that a little extra security was probably warranted.

"Oh, you'll see," smirked the blond with a wink as the pair made their way inside.

"Ok then. Lead the way," the Prince laughed, holding the door of the seedy establishment open for Prompto while the overhead bells jingled to announce their arrival.

"Evening," the balding, middle-aged shop clerk muttered out of what was clearly store policy rather than any true desire to greet them. The unfriendly man remained slumped over his newspaper behind the checkout counter, eyeing the two teens suspiciously as Prompto gingerly pulled Noctis by the wrist through the aisles of overpriced snackage until they were at the back of the store, standing next to a shabby red curtain.

"You can thank me later," the blond grinned. "Just step inside," he added, holding back the faded fabric for his friend to enter. Stepping inside as instructed, the Prince's eyes grew immediately wide, heat rushing to his cheeks. The small back room was peppered from floor to ceiling with a graphic selection of pornographic magazines, movies, and sex toys.

"Woah."

The blond grabbed his dumbfounded friend around the shoulder and jostled him light-heartedly. "Heh, what did I tell ya? Every man's paradise, right?" he asked, arm outstretched and gesturing toward the vast array of porn.

"I guess… you could say that," the raven-haired teen mumbled, pausing halfway to clear his throat.

"Don't be shy, buddy! There is definitely something here to suit _every_ taste. Trust me."

Noctis felt awkward as he glanced around the room, curiously surveying its contents. The Prince was not used to seeing such explicit material. His laptop and phone were checked regularly by the palace Crownsguard for potential security breaches, spyware, and whatnot, so he'd never dared to delve far into the bowels of the internet. How on earth did Prompto find this place?

"So?" Prompto asked expectantly. "What do you think?"

"I can't… even…" Noctis' words were barely audible as he tilted his head, trying to figure out which limbs belonged to who in the sea of naked flesh plastered across one of the video box covers.

"You think Iggy would approve?" the blond asked, nonchalantly reading the back of one of the magazines.

"Um, definitely not," the mesmerized Prince managed to articulate after swallowing the inordinate amount of saliva building up in his mouth. So many naked bodies…

"How exactly did you say you found this place again?"

"I have my ways," Prompto smirked proudly.

"Hey Noct, look at these! Where do you suppose they go?" snickered the blond, holding up a pack of fluorescent orange anal beads and cracking up at the deep shade of red his best friend was turning. Prompto seemed to be having way too much fun with this.

"Heh, you're kinda cute when you're embarrassed," Prompto blurted out. "I mean, uh," he stammered, scratching at the back of his head with his free hand. "You know. This is just fun! I had to show you!" And there it was – the ear-to-ear infamous Prompto smile that was as bright as sunshine and dangerously infectious.

"Yeah, well… thanks. I guess," Noct chuckled.

Prompto moved to return the shrink-wrapped sex toy back to the rack from whence it originated. But suddenly, somehow, the corner of the plastic packaging snagged the edge of the cheap metal shelf. Before either teen realized what was happening, the very precariously installed wall rack had slipped entirely off its base and was crashing down onto the rows of shelves below.

"Shit!" cried the blond, flapping his arms in a frantic yet futile attempt to stop the tidal wave of falling merchandise as the contents of the entire wall display toppled into a heaping crash of boxes and plastic clattering across the tiled floor.

Prompto stared in panic at the mess strewn about his feet. Realizing that he would never be able to pay for anything that might be broken, the blond grabbed a hold of his friend who was standing frozen and wide-eyed amongst a mound of dildos and miscellaneous porn. Dragging Noct by his puffy outerwear, Prompto made a mad scramble for the exit. "Come on, dude! Let's get outta here!"

In his speedy exodus, the blond sprinted past the curtain and brought up solid in an unforeseen obstruction on the other side.

"Umm, sorry! Didn't see you there," squawked the blond nervously, feigning innocence as his realized the obstacle was a very broad chest stuffed into a tight, skull-printed t-shirt. Wearily raising his eyes, the blond winced in the enormous shadow of the hulking stranger. And why was this man soaking wet? The smell of coffee and the empty cup in his hand probably had something to do with it.

"Oh man," Prompto muttered. Without thinking, he dove into his pockets for the leftover napkins he'd stashed away during their earlier visit to the burger joint and tried patting the man's shirt to stop the dripping liquid.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the man's deep voice resounded angrily as he peered down upon the thinly-framed teenager in front of him.

"Ahhh, sorry!" cried the blond, holding up his hands and letting the wet napkins fall to the ground. What a mess. He was so screwed. Prompto began preparing mentally for an imminent ass-whooping.

"My friend's just clumsy. We should probably get going," the Prince said, firmly tugging on Prompto's wrist. "Come on, Prom."

But as Noctis spoke, the man's irritated expression transformed into an unexpected grin. He slowly turned toward the Prince. "Well, look who we have here," the man exclaimed, reaching down into his satchel. "Never thought I'd see someone like you in a place like this. Almost didn't recognize you in that baseball hat," he sneered. A heavy item emerged from the stranger's knapsack, which the teens quickly realized was a camera. A pretty fancy one, with a huge zoom lens. It was the type of camera the paparazzi carried around town when they were fishing for royal news…

Prompto looked in his friend's direction, exchanging a panicked glance with Noctis that affirmed what both of them were thinking – they were in _big_ trouble.

"We gotta go! See ya around!" shouted the blond before pushing hastily past the cameraman, causing the heavy-set man to lose his balance and fall backward into a stand of chips and candy bars, sending more merchandise scattering all over the place.

"Shit man, run!" Prompto cried as the two teens sprinted top speed toward the shop exit.

"Get back here!" the cameraman yelled after the teenagers. "Smile for the camera you little douchbags!" he shouted while climbing back onto his feet and chasing after them, camera flashing a mile a minute.

As the boys dashed past the front counter, Noctis noticed the shop-keeper reaching under the desk. Probably for a gun to scare off the delinquents that just messed up his store.

Blowing past the shop clerk the teens burst through the front door and boarded the Regalia. The photographer wasn't far behind, chasing them down the sidewalk and shouting at another man who was standing against a parking meter having a cigarette. "Get in the car!" the cameraman yelled at his partner while shooting a couple of photographs of the royal vehicle and hopping into a run-down Cadillac. The second man threw down his unfinished smoke and joined the other man in the dilapidated vehicle.

"Dude. Drive! _Now_!" Prompto shouted at Noctis, seeing the paparazzi jump into their vehicle. There was jingling as the shopkeeper emerged threateningly from the store with a 12-gauge in-hand. Wasting no time, the Regalia's engine roared to life and the teens put pedal to metal as they tore away from the shop front.

"Can you believe this?" the Prince complained, shooting Prompto an accusatory scowl before looking behind them in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry dude! I swear, I don't look for trouble… trouble looks me," replied the blond with a worried grin.


	4. Chapter 4: We Own the Night

**Chapter 4: We Own the Night**

 _(Back to present – after the paparazzi chase)_

Noctis kept his foot heavy on the gas as the two teens sped down the freeway, putting the lights of Insomnia far behind them.

"Man, my heart is _still_ pounding, dude!" Prompto snickered over the booming alternative metal. He pulled down the visor, and sized up his hair in the mirror, adjusting the blond strands that had fallen out of place during their earlier escapades.

"Um, how far are you gonna drive?" the blond inquired. Not that he really cared much about getting Noct home by bedtime, the Prince slept way too much as it was, but he realized that Insomnia was now quite a distance back and there was a startling lack of places to turn off of the divided highway.

"I'll pull over at the next turnoff. We should probably stop somewhere to get a look at the car too. Size up the damage before we head back," the Prince mumbled anxiously, silently praying that the damage wasn't anything he couldn't fix quickly before his dad found out. He had already contemplated and decided that he'd be willing to go so far as to swallow his pride and beg Ignis to help him arrange for the necessary bodywork if it spared him from his father's wrath. Getting caught in a porn shop by the paparazzi was going to be bad enough, but any damage to the Regalia would probably result in him being grounded for the rest of his entire existence.

"Yeah, good idea. And I'm really sorry, Noct," Prompto sighed, staring into his lap and fidgeting with his gloves. "I didn't mean for… all this to happen," he added with a frown, his quiet words barely audible over the music.

Noctis knew enough about his best friend to know when he was actually feeling sincere guilt. It was an endearing look on the blond that didn't appear very often. "S'ok, Prom," the Prince reassured, reaching out and rustling up the blond's hair. "Guess I'll have to find a way to get you back," he chuckled.

"Understood," saluted Prompto with a cautious smile that showed he was honestly thankful his best friend was still talking to him.

"Looks like we can turn off up ahead," Noctis announced as they passed a sign indicating an upcoming exit onto Old Quarry Road. "Let's get a look at the car, and hopefully find an overpass that gets us onto the other side of the freeway."

The Regalia geared down as the teens took the exit onto a small deserted roadway that was surrounded on either side by dense forest. Not used to the lack of streetlights and road markings, Noctis flicked the Regalia's headlights on high beam and focused his efforts to keep the vehicle on the pavement and out of the thick vegetation that flicked threateningly against the side of the car as they drove past.

"Where are we?" Prompto looked around, wide-eyed, as if in a foreign land. He never ventured outside of Insomnia, so the only landscape he was familiar with was made of concrete. This place was all-together something different.

"Not sure, but I hope there's a spot to turn around somewhere soon," Noctis remarked, noting the road was much too narrow for him to maneuver the over-sized luxury vehicle into a U-turn.

"Wow, it's beautiful here!" chimed Prompto appreciatively.

The Prince was too absorbed in his own thoughts, working out his plan to fix the car, to notice the look that flashed across Prompto's face, akin to a lightbulb going off in the teenager's head. Almost instantly afterward, the blond reached out and pushed the button he was previously informed he was never allowed to touch - the one that put the Regalia's top down.

"Do you smell that?" Prompto asked excitedly as the top folded in on itself behind them, exposing the pair to the cool night breeze. "It's nature, dude! Who knew that fresh air and trees could smell so good?"

Noctis smiled. His friend sure could offer a wonderful distraction at the most fitting of times. "Yeah, it's pretty nice out here," the Prince agreed, momentarily forgetting about all the trouble he was in. "Maybe we can plan a road trip out of the city some time. I mean, if you would want to, that is."

"Really?" asked Prompto enthusiastically. "That would be awesome! Bet I could take some great scenery photos out here!"

"Well, don't get too excited about that just yet. It's dependent upon me living past tomorrow…" warned the Prince as he finally pulled the car off the road into a small offshoot that looked like a tiny parking area at the edge of a steep cliff. He turned off the engine, and let out a deep sigh.

"Want me to check it out first?" the blond asked apprehensively, almost reading Noctis' mind.

"Thought you'd never ask. I'm afraid to look."

With that, the blond bravely leapt from his seat and hopped around the rear of the vehicle to size up the tailgate that had made contact with the dumpster. His phone flashlight came on and illuminated the Regalia's shiny metal, along with the dense shrubbery that bordered the small, grassy lookout. "Woah dude, come check this out," he shouted, staring at the back of the car, mouth agape.

"Oh gods, that doesn't sound good," muttered Noct. The brunette rubbed his temples, took a deep breath, and mustered up the courage to get out of the car. He popped open his door and hesitantly shuffled through the short grass to stand beside his friend.

"Would you look at that? It's almost unbelievable," exclaimed the blond as they both peered in disbelief at the fender of the Regalia that was sporting nothing more than a couple of minor scuff marks. "Man, this thing must be built like a tank!" Prompto bellowed excitedly, pounding a gloved hand on the trunk of the car.

"Lucky for you," laughed the Prince with a huge sigh of relief. "I have to admit, I was expecting much worse." Noctis could barely believe his good fortune as he rubbed his fingertips along the barely noticeable scratches.

Suddenly coming down from the adrenaline rush and noticing he was practically sweating to death in his puffy vest, Noctis slipped out of his coat and tossed it into the backseat of the Regalia, appreciating the cool air against the back of his damp t-shirt. He made his way around to the front of the car and sat against the hood to decompress and admire the stars that stretched out before the abyss of darkness below them that he figured could only be the quarry.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" the raven-haired teen remarked appreciatively.

"It sure is," piped Prompto, taking a seat beside Noctis and staring up at sky.

"You never see stars like this in Insomnia. Guess there's just too much light at night," Noctis pondered.

"Yep. If only I had been paying attention that day in science class when we learned about the constellations and planets…" mused the blond regretfully. "At the time, it just seemed like useless information I'd never need or use. But seeing them now, I wish I knew what was what, ya know?"

The Prince chuckled. "Guess that'll teach you to pay attention in class."

"Pay attention in class? Me? Never!" grinned the teen. "Oh, by the way, check this out!" Prompto exclaimed as he reached around under his jacket and hauled out something he'd earlier tucked into the back of his belt.

"Oh hell no. Tell me you didn't," Noctis laughed heartily as he looked down at the porno mag being proudly presented to him. The words _Tattooed Muscle Studs_ were spelled out in big yellow letters across the top _._

"Yep, I sure did," Prompto beamed with an ear-to-ear grin, apparently not worried at all about adding shoplifting to their list of birthday celebration crimes.

"Guess that explains why the shop clerk was coming after us _with a gun_ ," muttered the Prince. He could only imagine what tomorrow's tabloid headlines were going to read.

"Sorry about the selection, if it's not your thing," the blond said hesitantly. "Kinda didn't have time to be picky when we were scrambling outta that place!"

"Oh boy," the Prince sighed lightheartedly, taking the well-intentioned present from his friend.

"Either way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE!"


	5. Chapter 5: Everything is Automatic

**Chapter 5: Everything is Automatic**

"So… you gonna bring it home, or you wanna look at it now?" asked the blond with a wry grin, his eyes glimmering in the starlight.

"You're kidding, right? You know how Iggy scours my place from top to bottom..." the raven-haired teen scowled, reflecting upon his complete and utter lack of privacy. He dared not to imagine the look on Ignis' face if the advisor were to discover a gay porno mag stashed under his mattress.

"Alrighty then. Let's have a peek, shall we?" Prompto winked, shimmying up close alongside Noct and flipping on his phone's flashlight. The blond strategically positioned the device in the breast pocket of his leather vest so that they could both get an optimal view of the stolen goods. "There, that should work," he said proudly as he nestled comfortably against Noctis.

The two teenagers sat quietly against the hood of the Regalia, slowly flipping through the pages of bulging, scantily-clad men. Prompto gave the occasional quiet chuckle while Noctis silently studied the tattooed men, each one proudly sporting his own custom artwork. It wasn't long before heat started rising over the young Prince's cheeks, and blood began pooling in his groin. He couldn't help but think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, and perhaps the better decision would have been to take the magazine home to view in private.

As his body grew hotter and more uncomfortable, Noctis became acutely aware of just how close he and Prompto were sitting. The blond was pressed up against him arm to arm, and hip to hip. The Prince tried inconspicuously shifting his position against the car to ease the building pressure in his underpants and better hide the erection that was now threatening to tent the front of his trousers.

Prompto continued to turn page after explicit page, each one only serving to stoke the embers of Noctis' fire. Clothing in the photographs was becoming near to non-existent and the muscular, glistening bodies multiplied, appearing in groups of four or five men all at once entangled in one another. The bead of sweat that had started to form on the Prince's forehead trickled down across his brow. Noctis swallowed hard to rid himself of the saliva that was threatening to drown him. He shifted against the car once more, but his discomfort wasn't going away. In fact, it was only getting worse and his pants were growing uncomfortably restrictive. He wondered how many damn pages this magazine had anyway. There really seemed to be no end...

Once they arrived at the centerfold, Prompto carefully folded out the expandable pages to reveal a four-panel shot of a hot blond getting Eiffel-towered by two beastly brunettes. Prompto paused, holding the pages open wide before them. "Woah," the blond quietly mumbled appreciatively.

With the exception of some tattoos and about a bucket of body oil, Noctis couldn't help but notice the resemblance of the blond man in the picture to his best friend. Perhaps it was the freckles. Or maybe, the leather vest? Whatever it was, it was too much for the adolescent Prince and he was helpless to stop the surge of blood rushing between his legs as he stared at the blond in the photograph gratefully taking his fill at both ends from the two larger men.

The Prince averted his eyes from the photo and tried to think of something else, anything really, to stop the images forming in his head of Prompto in the place of the man on the page. Noctis' heart was starting to pound so hard he was certain Prompto could hear it. Yet still, his mind wandered further into uncharted territory, to a place that should be forbidden when it came to best friends. He wondered if this was the sort of thing the blond was into. Did Prompto get these sorts of magazines on a regular basis? Did these men get him turned on?

Unfortunately, the idea of Prompto in his bedroom jerking off to gay porn was only adding to the Prince's state of arousal. He tried not to focus on it, he really did. But it was near impossible seeing that Prompto was basically sitting inches away from his now raging hard-on. The raven-haired teen dared to sneak a sideways glance in Prompto's direction and noticed a pronounced bulge in his best friend's jeans, along with a red blush that was almost bright enough to hide the teen's spritely freckles. At present, there wasn't a breath of wind, yet the pages quivered beneath Prompto's grasp, the blond's hands shaking ever so slightly.

Thanking the gods that he wasn't the only one having this sort of reaction, Noctis let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. His gaze fell back onto Prompto's crotch, where it lingered for a while longer. He recalled making fun of his friend countless times before for wearing such tight jeans, but right now he was appreciative of the view. And for some reason, he found it incredibly arousing. The sight made Noctis' cock twitch against his underwear.

Prompto, completely oblivious to his best friend's scrutinizing gaze, finally folded in the pages and thumbed past the centerfold while Noctis turned his attention to the blond's delicate, elfin features. He watched as the blond teethed his lower lip, eyes absorbed in the glossy pages of smut. The Prince's gaze ran over Prompto's thin, smooth lips. His delicate cheekbones. His unique, freckled markings. His deep sapphire blue eyes. Noctis hadn't really paid much attention to it until now, but he was quickly noticing that his best friend was actually quite attractive.

Noctis' mind was momentarily clouded by a plethora of swirling thoughts. It wasn't that he felt guilty for thinking about his best friend in a sexual way, but more so, the notion had awoken something within him. It was almost a primal urge that made him extraordinarily curious, and extremely aroused. Why hadn't he noticed these things about Prompto before? Why was his body reacting this way? Why was his heart pounding? He was suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss those smooth, pink lips. He greatly desired to know how they would taste… How it would feel to run his fingers through the back of Prompto's hair. How would his friend react? What kinds of sounds would Prompto make if he did?

And that was it. Noctis needed to know. Now.

Without further thought, the Prince hoisted himself off the hood of the car and moved so that he was standing directly in front of Prompto. In the absence of Prompto's body heat, the cool night air swooped in beneath his t-shirt and sent goosebumps across his skin.

The blond lowered the magazine and looked up with surprise at Noctis who was looming before him. "Had enough?"

"I… just… I need to know…" Noct whispered quietly in thought.

"What was that?" squeaked the blond, his voice a few pitches higher than usual.

"I want to kiss you," the Prince said flatly.

"Um, wh- what?" Prompto asked wide-eyed, a mixture of shock and disbelief upon his flustered face.

"Will you… let me?" Noctis persisted, tilting his head to allow the bib of his baseball cap to shield his eyes as he nervously awaited a response. "Or, is that a line?"

"No," Prompto quickly responded, barely giving Noctis a chance to finish his question.

"No to which?" the Prince asked.

"It's… not a line."


	6. Chapter 6: Feed the Wolf

**Chapter 6: Feed the Wolf**

Noct turned his baseball hat backwards and loomed over Prompto, shadow cloaking the mix of solemn determination and perplexed curiosity on his face. He slowly closed the gap between them until he was close enough to feel his best friend's warming breath upon his lips. The blond smelled sweet, like sugar with a hint of chocolate milkshake.

The raven-haired teen paused, realizing that despite what Prompto had just said, this was undeniably a line. It was a line between best friends that should never be crossed. And once he'd crossed it, he knew there would definitely be no going back. The wide-eyed stare his best friend was giving him all the while he hovered tentatively in front of Prompto's lips was indicative of that. But gods be damned, Noctis really wanted to feel those quivering lips. It was an inexplicable, deeply compelling urge, akin to an itch that needed to be scratched. And the urgent arousal in his pants was only making him want to throw caution to the wind.

Trying not to think about what would happen afterwards, the Prince forged selfishly onward. It was his birthday, after all. And besides, the blond had basically just given him an open invitation, right? Noct figured that would at least be grounds to call a truce, so that they could both pretend this never happened if and when the time came. Plus, Prompto had been the instigator in all this anyway, taking him to the porn shop and stealing that magazine. With that in mind, the Prince bravely leaned forward to close the last few inches between them until their lips pressed lightly together.

Prompto's lips were soft, and pliable. It was unexpected and the Prince found himself pushing harder against the blond in search of more of his taste. Prompto offered no resistance as the Prince's chafed lips pressed onward and Noctis' tongue ran an exploratory mission to see if he could coax the blond's mouth open. Victory was won quickly as Prompto parted his lips to permit his best friend's entry. The teenagers' tongues slipped clumsily over one another in a blinding mess of sinfully hot saliva. The undeniable excitement radiating outward from the point of contact made the hairs on Noctis' arms stand on end. The Prince's heart was pounding in his chest, even harder than when they were making their great escape from the paparazzi, and his exhilaration resonated irrefutably between his legs.

Without breaking the kiss, Noctis deliberately shifted his hips so that the aching erection inside his pants rubbed over the lump in Prompto's jeans. The motion elicited a delectable groan from the blond, the throaty vibrations of which Noctis felt through their kiss. It was an oddly thrilling noise which the Prince had never heard from Prompto in all the years they had been friends. Noct decided that he liked it. He wanted to hear it again, so he deliberately rubbed himself across the same place a second time. Except this time the blond leapt back, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth and stifle the ungodly whimper that had escaped.

"N-Noct!"

"Yeah?" the Prince asked with a smug grin, head tilted to one side and breath heavy against Prompto's ear.

"What are we…" the blond's voice faded at the back of his throat as soon as his best friend's tongue slid deliberately up the shell of his ear.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Noct said with a smirk against the blond's exposed neck, which was about to endure an all-out assault of princely kisses and licks. Noctis wasn't quite sure what had gotten into him, but the unearthly noises his best friend had made just moments ago sparked something feral within him. All he could think about was how to get the blond to make them again. Who knew that Prompto could turn him on this much?

No more words were spoken as the two teens rutted into one other, enjoying the sweet, forbidden friction against their arousals just as much as the erotic, never-before-seen, lust-filled expressions on each other's faces. Prompto finally closed his eyes and rode out the pleasure-filled sensation of his best friends cock as it pressed and bucked against him with youthful inexperience. The Prince's clumsy movements were causing Prompto's tight denim jeans to cinch and pinch in all the wrong places, but yet, Noct somehow managed to apply pressure exactly where needed such that all the other discomforts didn't matter to the blond.

Prompto reached around Noctis' neck and pulled him forward until their lips locked once more. Their tongues quickly intertwined, seeking out more of the overwhelming heat that radiated between them.

"Mmm, Noct…" the blond moaned into the Prince's mouth, warning his best friend of his approaching orgasm at the same time as Noct's breathing grew noticeably heavier, his hips bucking ever harder into Prompto's.

Suddenly, and without warning, Noctis pulled back, allowing the cool night breeze to sweep between them. The abrupt absence of contact elicited a slight whimper of disappointment from the blond.

"Hey, you can't just stop halfway!" Prompto whined jokingly in a half-hearted attempt to hide his fear that Noctis had come to his senses and changed his mind about what they were doing. The blond shifted slightly against the Regalia's hood to loosen the uncomfortable folds in his jeans.

"Not stopping," the Prince mumbled, flipping off his baseball hat and shedding his white t-shirt faster than Prompto had ever thought possible. Noct tossed the garment aside, returning his cap to its backwards position to cover his flattened, sweat-damp hair. Prompto graciously accepted the view, eyeing the expanse of smooth, toned muscles in front of him.

"Soooo, you wanna do it, don't ya?" the blond surmised with a wry grin.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," the brunette replied coyly, running a hand through Prompto's hair, tousling it to near-perfection in one easy motion.

"Oh, I think you do!" Prompto snickered, daringly slipping his fingers through the Prince's belt loops and pulling Noctis' hips against him once more.


	7. Chapter 7: Naked and Famous

**Chapter 7: Naked and Famous**

"So, I guess this means you really like me, huh?" the brunette asked while rolling his hips teasingly against Prompto, their very pronounced erections pressing together through the thin layers of fabric that separated them.

"I… uh…" Prompto stuttered, unexpectedly flustered by the question that was intended to be more of a joke than anything else. The burn in his cheeks intensified and spread down his neck to where a lump was forming in his throat. The sudden shift in Prompto's expression cast worry across Noctis' face. Maybe he'd gone too far and perhaps this was finally the part where Prompto punched his lights out for getting carried away.

"Umm yeah, of course I like you," the blond replied, holding his gaze to the ground the entire time. "Kinda, always have."

The words were spoken quietly, but the awkward confession carried with it the weight of years of his secret crush on the Prince. The timid, embarrassed look that had befallen Prompto's elfin features was so out of character it drew an honest smile from the Prince. He placed a hand under his best friend's chin and forced their eyes to meet through the starry darkness.

"Good, cause… I think I like you too." Noctis' tone was serious, his stare piercing.

"Really?" the blond inquired nervously, searching the brunette's cool, steely-blue eyes.

"M-hmm."

A lopsided grin quickly turned up the corners of Prompto's thin lips. "How much?" the blond teased.

"Apparently, a lot," the Prince chuckled, reciprocating the cocky smirk on his friends face and looking down at the unexpected predicament between their legs.

"Then you'd better hurry it up, Birthday Boy," Prompto commanded before grabbing Noct and pulling him in until their lips crashed together once more. This time, their tongues ventured much deeper, their kisses fueled by the caution they had just cast into the wind. Prompto's fingers dug into his best friend's biceps a little deeper each time Noctis suggestively thrusted against him with feral desire.

"Noct…" the teen whined when the Prince slipped his fingers under his shirt and traced the lean muscles beneath. The touch sent goosebumps radiating up Prompto's back. "Mmm, that tickles."

Noctis tugged at his partner's leather vest and shirt, eventually hoisting the stubborn material over Prompto's head and casting it thoughtlessly aside to reveal a vastness of white skin decorated with spritely freckles… and a small shiny, piece of metal that reflected the pale moonlight overhead.

"Really?" Noctis asked, surprised by the nipple piercing.

"Heh, I wanted to see what it felt like," the blond explained.

"And? How does it feel?" Noct asked, flicking the silver metal hoop with his finger. Prompto's body flinched each time he gave the piercing a gentle tug. It was a reaction Noctis appeared to be enjoying.

"I like it. I mean… its ok, I guess," Prompto stammered between the sharp inhales that followed every time the bewildered Prince applied pressure to the sensitive nub.

"Looks good on you," the raven-haired teen murmured. Noct was pleased to be peeling back the layers of Prompto, discovering more about his best friend than he'd ever imagined knowing.

While the brunette played with his shiny new toy, Prompto eagerly unfastened his gloves and tossed them aside. Noctis' cock throbbed with excitement as he contemplated what exactly his best friend was about to do next that required the gloves to be removed.

Prompto bit his lip and got to work unbuttoning the Prince's trousers, tugging the material down past muscular hips and releasing his best friend's hefty erection to the cool night air. "No underwear, huh? Why am I not surprised?" the blond quipped quietly at the whole new level of royal laziness. He leaned back against the hood of the Regalia and pulled Noct toward him, positioning his forehead against Noctis' collarbone.

Noctis closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as his cock was grasped for the first time by fingers that weren't his own. A deep growl escaped his lips as Prompto squeezed at the delicate flesh.

"Prom, you too," Noct murmured while fumbling with the clasp of Prompto's belt until it finally clicked open. It was hard for the Prince to concentrate with the blond slowly pumping his swollen, blood-hot shaft, but somehow he managed to unfasten Prompto's jeans and push them down over his slender thighs. Feeling industrious, he used his knee to force the constrictive fabric further, until the jeans became tangled around the blond's boots and would go no further.

The Prince eyed Prompto's perfect, pink erection which was now being rubbed against his own, comparing their size and feeling good about himself. Although they seemed to be about the same length, he was proud that he had one-upped his best friend in girth.

The cool night air offered their exposed skin a stark contrast against the heat radiating between their legs. The blissful slick of their mutual pre-cum coated Prompto's fingers, allowing them to slide smoothly over the burning flesh in long, sensuous strokes. Their foreheads came to rest against one another as both teenagers dizzily looked down and watched while their newfound intimacy rocked their bodies in agonizingly slow, pleasure-filled waves.

"No-ct…" The hitch in Prompto's breath foretold his quickly approaching climax, but Noct suddenly reached between them to steady Prompto's hand.

"Not yet. Not like this."

"How then?" Prompto huffed.

"Turn around."

Prompto's half-lidded eyes opened fully, to ascertain if Noct was serious. The Prince's seething, flushed expression told him everything he needed to know.

"Okay, but you know, it's not gonna work unless we prep first."

"Then, show me what to do?" Noct asked, a little embarrassed by his inexperience, but figuring he could fall back on Prompto's seemingly well-educated pornographic expertise.

Prompto reached down and fumbled through the tangled jeans around his knees to retrieve a small bottle. "You gotta use this," he explained. He pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth and spit it hastily into the grass. He tipped the clear fluid onto his fingers and threw the empty vial into the abyss. "So it'll go in," he added with a playful wink, holding his dripping digits in front of the Prince's face for shock and awe.

Noctis was indeed shocked and awed, standing there with his mouth half opened, wondering just how long Prompto had been in the habit of carrying around lube. What did he need that for, the Prince wondered? Moreover, who was he using it with? Not that Noct was complaining, as it was clearly going to come in handy at a time like this. But still, it seemed awfully convenient. Noctis found himself burying an odd pang of jealousy, silently stewing over what else he didn't know about his best friend.

Prompto turned his body around, leaned his top half against the icy cold bonnet of the Regalia, and spread his legs as much as his jeans would allow. He slid a wet finger between his pale cheeks, spreading the fluid around and searching for his entrance before plunging a whole finger inside. "Like this."

The lewd spectacle of his best friend preparing himself to be taken on the hood of his car was almost too much for the young Prince. His rock-hard cock bobbed with anticipation, a new gush of pre-cum dripping from its head. "Shit, Prom. That's hot."

The blond squirmed a bit against his fingers as he slipped a second inside and wriggled them around. Looking back over his shoulder, he caught sight of the Prince's mesmerized expression and chuckled. "How about you stop staring and help me out here?"

Noctis shuffled closer to his partner and held the cheeks of Prompto's ass apart to get a better view while Prompto scissored his fingers. Noct watched intently while his best friend expertly work himself open.

"Ok, try putting it in now," Prompto instructed. Stepping up to the plate, the Prince positioned the tip of his cock against Prompto's twitching entrance and slowly started to push. Realizing he wasn't slick enough to make any headway, Noct slid his tip up and down along the blond's ass crack to pick up some additional lubrication. Trying a second time, Noct managed to slip the head inside, eliciting a sharp breath from his friend that could have been either pain or pleasure, he wasn't quite sure. Maybe it was both. But what he did know for sure was that Prompto was excruciatingly tight, and he'd need to apply a lot more force to get the rest inside.

"Is this all right?" Noctis asked, concerned about his friend, but also wanting to bury himself even deeper into the blond's tight cavity.

Prompto's cheek was pressed against the cold metal, contorted from the pain of the intrusion. "Yeah, keep going," he reassured. "I can take it."

Noctis continued to drive himself into the blond's entrance until he was almost fully sheathed within his best friend. "Oh gods," the brunette moaned, leaning over top of Prompto and resting his forehead against the back of the blond's neck as he let his partner get used to the intrusion. "You feel… amazing."

The Prince was thankful he didn't have the wherewithal to ruin the moment by articulating exactly what he was thinking – why the hell had they not tried this earlier? All these years of just being friends suddenly seemed like such a waste knowing that they could have been doing this all the while. There was nothing he could have imagined that felt as good as being inside Prompto. He was so tight. And mind-blowingly hot.

The blond experimentally tightened his hole around the other's cock, trying to feel out Noctis' shape and squeeze him from the inside to loosen his muscles for what was to come.

"It's okay, you can try moving now," the blond finally instructed after a few excruciatingly long minutes.

Noctis started to rock his hips, his penetrating thrusts slow and shaky, articulated by an indecent, squelching sound as the lube frothed up around his shaft. Every thrust was an intense fight against the tingling sensation building within him. He knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Fuck, Prom," Noct swore, resting the palm of his hand against the small of Prompto's back for a moment while he tried to steady himself and hold back as he teetered dangerously on the edge of orgasm. "Feels… so good," he mumbled between shaky breaths.

Prompto reached around and dug his fingers into the Prince's ass, pushing their bodies together until Noctis' full length was buried entirely inside of him. "Don't hold back. I won't break. Promise."

His best friend's words tipped the Prince beyond the edge of control. Strangled gasps of air were all the blond could manage when Noctis gripped his shoulders tight and started thrusting shamelessly into him with long, purposeful lunges that quickly increased in speed and depth until the obscene, wet smack of their lean, muscular bodies echoed through the still darkness. The rhythmic slapping of skin was accompanied by the occasional clatter of Prompto's belt buckle against the front grill of the Regalia, and his jagged pants each time his thin frame was crushed into the hood of the car beneath.

"Fuck, Prompto! I'm... gonna…"

"Me too. Come inside," the blond huffed hurriedly, as if his best friend had enough self-control to do anything otherwise. The teen grabbed his own cock and began pumping furiously, panting out strangled gasps until he quickly climaxed, his body tensing up and his muscles clenching tightly around Noctis' cock while cum painted the front grill of the Regalia in long, white spurts. The intensity of his partner's orgasm was too much to bear and Noct, no longer able to resist the intense pleasure, gave in as the burning heat swept over him and he exploded in ecstasy. A surging rush of wetness spilled deep inside the blond with a satisfying sting that signified the Prince had laid claim over his body.

The teenagers collapsed in a sweaty, sticky mess against the cold metal of the royal vehicle. Their heartbeats pounded, their breathing heavy as the full reality of what they had just done settled in.

"I'm afraid you're gonna need a car wash tomorrow, dude," the blond joked, trying to lighten the mood once their hearts had stopped pounding in their ears.

"Sure, if my dad doesn't kill me first."

* * *

The two teens quietly picked up their scattered articles of clothing, got dressed, and then lazily climbed aboard the Regalia.

"Man, I didn't realize that was gonna hurt so much," complained the blond as he lowered himself into the leather bucket seat.

"Yeah, must be because it was your first time." Noctis shot the blond a discreet sideways glance to gauge his friend's reaction to the comment.

"Yeah, suppose so. And I even practiced! Jeez. Next time won't be so bad, I guess," the blond speculated.

"Oh, so there's going to be a next time?" Noctis perked up and asked with a smirk, hiding his secret excitement over the prospect, and the relief that befell him to know that this wasn't something Prompto went around doing with just anybody.

"Only if you're lucky!" Prompto said with a beaming smile, giving the shoulder of his best friend turned lover a playful, sharp poke. The newfound level of intimacy between the pair painted slight blushes across both their cheeks as they paused for a moment and peered at each other in the moonlight.

"Hey! Remember the deal, we get to do whatever I say for the rest of the week," the Prince grinned, reminding his friend of their earlier conversation and the promise he had made.

"Uh oh. I'm in trouble, aren't I?" squeaked the blonde, worried about the fate of his now throbbing backside.

"Heh, only if _you're_ lucky," replied Noct. His sly grin was illuminated by the glowing dashboard lights after he turned the key in the ignition. "We'd better get back. I need my beauty sleep."

"Dude! You're a monster," Prompto laughed and gleefully turned up the music until it was booming loudly over the thrum of the engine. The brunette set the car in gear and the pair pulled away from their newly christened lovers look-out. Both teenagers, elated from the oxytocin rush of the unexpected birthday adventure, failed to notice the silent, tiny red light concealed within the nearby shrubbery.

After the car was out of sight, the red light went out, replaced by the bright light of a cell phone that pierced through the darkness. The hulking cameraman from the convenience store lit a cigarette and bellowed at the person who finally answered the other end. "You better get ready to pay up. I've just gotten you the story of a lifetime!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh oh, looks like our bois were caught on video! :O What will tomorrow's front page headline read? Leave a comment and let me know! XD Thank you very much for reading. Sorry this last chapter took a while to post, but I hope you liked the little adventure as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D


End file.
